Moonlight
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Duele, como una herida punzante y profunda que arde sin cura, como un corazón roto o un sueño diluyéndose entre el cosmos. Esbozó una media sonrisa nostálgica y se dirigió al baño, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así pero era la única manera.


**

* * *

**

**D**isclaimer: Naruto le pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: Secuela de **Danza Macabra**. Universo Alterno, leve OOC, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Drama.

**#T**rack: Moonlight – Beethoven.

* * *

Moonlight

Por: Gaara D.

* * *

Sasuke bisbisó entre los profundos parajes de su mansión el pequeño lago que tanto le gustaba, la silueta de la luna menguante se apreciaba con esplendor mientras las pequeñas oleadas de viento forcejeaban con las rojizas hojas de los árboles. Una danza sin dudar oculta entre el oscuro manto nocturno como una melancólica sonata. Sus agudos oídos pudieron escuchar el sollozo incesante tras su puerta, la ansiedad que corroía su habitación era tremenda así como la mismísima melancolía que lo acompañaba a todas horas en su cama.

No podía actuar para siempre.

Deslizó sus descalzos y pálidos pies hasta el armario el cual fue abierto de par en par con fuerza y se encerró allí esperando la inimaginable… oscuridad. Dolía, dolía mentir así pero era la única y retorcida forma de tenerlo junto a él para siempre. Quería gritar pero prefería unos minutos más de soledad antes de la inminente entrada de Naruto, escuchó los pasos por su alcoba y la desesperación de salir y abrazar a aquella persona causó una vorágine sin igual, se mordió su labio y poco a poco sus profundas ojeras se entrevieron entre ropa ya sin usar tras que los pequeños rayos nocturnos se colaron por la rendija de su escondite.

—Sasuke —su perdición estaba allá afuera, llamándole agotado por su vida y la de él, qué más anhelaba decirle la verdad, ¡qué más deseaba volver a tocar su cuerpo! —. ¿Sasuke? —la voz pronto se volvió asustadiza y palpó la ansiedad a fondo, no debía.

_No debía maldita sea_.

Apretó sus puños y un nimio gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios.

_¿Lágrimas_…?

No lo podía evitar.

—Naruto —murmuró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

No lo podía evitar, llegaba a ratos como un doloroso recordatorio que tenía alguien a quien amar, para luego sumirse en la demencia y revolcarse en la ignorancia, si existía por allí algún Dios cuestionó sus métodos de vida, estaban sufriendo ambos por un amor incorregible y eterno, qué más quería él poder acariciar aquellas hebras doradas y decirle "_te recuerdo_" pero no podía, eran sólo dolorosos y agónicos lapsos de lucidez mezclados con la efímera añoranza de volver a su vida.

_Naruto_…

Era lo único que su mente repetía, sea cual fuese aquel Sasuke aturdido por su alrededor, era a la única persona capaz de recordar, el único al cual agarrarse sin saber que lo soltaría, la única persona que lo amaba hasta los límites de la locura; pero no podía seguir así ya que él —después de todo— tenía una vida por delante, era joven que merecía sonreír y no llorar en los recovecos de su mansión, mientras él dormía, o tras la puerta rogando que no lo olvidara de nuevo.

¡Oh la maldita frustración!

—_Sasuke _—su nombre vocalizado con cariño, aquellas trigueñas manos acariciando sus hebras y lo salado de aquellas lágrimas.

_Dolía_.

—Na… ruto.

Una respiración, que no era la de él, se agitó. Sus sentidos lo alertaron de que no estaba solo y aquella caricia era real, tan real como las profundas ojeras tras aquellos orbes zafiro.

—¿Está bien Sasuke-sama? —cuando sus obsidianas orbes se abrieron asintió confuso y delirante por aquel mimo, deseaba más.

_¡Te recuerdo Naruto!_

Volteó su rostro perdido en aquellas palabras, sucumbiendo lentamente en el olvido.

_¡Mírame, te recuerdo!_

Los pasos del rubio se alejaban y sentía —aunque fuese mentira— que lo perdería si no lo detenía, ¿irónico?

_Ámame._

Destinado al olvido, sumido en la soledad y pudriéndose en una cama, no podía mantenerlo amarrado a él para siempre, no sabía cuánto duraría pero…

_Tengo que dejarlo ir_…

Duele, como una herida punzante y profunda que arde sin cura, como un corazón roto o un sueño diluyéndose entre el cosmos. Esbozó una media sonrisa nostálgica y se dirigió al baño, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así pero era la única manera ya que conocía la obstinación del rubio.

_Lo siento, Naruto_.

Abrió el grifo de la tina y mientras se llenaba ingresó sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, millones de recuerdo atiborraron su delicada minerva pidiéndole una redención de sus actos pero estaba decidido: No más dolor. Miró su pálida mano en contraste con la fuerte luz del sol que maldita le recordó al Uzumaki.

_Pero te amo más de lo que pueda soportar_.

Poco a poco, sin descanso ni tiempo para nada dejó que el agua se llevara todo. Cerró sus orbes y esbozó una sonrisa tan sincera que llegaba a lastimar pero quedaba poco. Escuchó unos pasos lejanos y abandonados al fracaso.

_Te amo, Naruto_.

Sólo un poco más.

La puerta se agitó con vehemencia, y por fin descanso, olvidando todo lo que no podía tener y que egoístamente deseaba mantener amarrado a su lado. Lo dejó libre porque era lo que merecía.

_Por tu sonrisa, Naruto_.

—¿Sasuke?, ¡SASUKE!

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

No tenía pensado escribir una Secuela de **Danza Macabra** pero cuando venía de camino a casa la canción de Beethoven resonó como un cántico demencial de un anuncio comercial, y era de noche y maldita sea mi mente que me jugó mal xD.

Lo llegué a escribir de inmediato, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios?

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


End file.
